The Art of the Web
by cartoonfanatic1
Summary: Spiders had come and captured the valley animals. Raccoon and Skunk must save their friends from an enemy in Raccoon's past.
1. Spider Infestation

The Art of the Web

Chapter 1: Spider Infestation

Disclaimer: I do not own Skunk Fu or any of its characters. They belong to Cartoon Saloon and CAKE Entertainment. However, the story line and any OC (Original Characters) that appears in this story belong to me.

XXXXXXXX

It has been a week ever since Raccoon agreed to come to the Valley with Skunk, Fox, and Rabbit. To recap, he is the last line of the Raccoonus family. He has been living by himself in his family temple for five years. In those years, countless thieves kept on coming to take the families prized possession, a scroll that contains not only his history, but probably more then ten-thousand kung fu moves and fighting styles. Raccoon lost his ability to trust ever since, but when he met Skunk and his friends, he got it back.

He really liked the Valley, for many reasons. For one, he has made many new friends, he has gotten to know all of them: Tiger, Snake, Mantis, Mr. Fish, Crane, Ms. Duck, Bird, Ox, Pig, Dr. Turtle, the Killer Bees, and Frog. They were all very nice to him... although there was one occasion with the Killer Bees, he accidentally disturbed the Killer Bees's hive, he got stung so much it practically paralyzed him. But despite this, he still likes the residents of the valley. The second reason is that he loved the scenery. The grass and the flowers and the gentle gust of wind for once on his face.

Panda has not only agreed to let Raccoon stay here, he also agreed to let Raccoon be an apprentice. Right now, he and Panda were training at the valley hill top. Both were in a zen-like state meditation. Both side across each other, taking deep breaths, inhaling and exhaling. Panda had to admit, training with Raccoon was a little... different. He expected Raccoon to act like Skunk, skipping the calm exercises to the fighting arts. But he acts like... well, more like him. This is what really amazed Panda.

Panda opened one eye on the side where Raccoon is, "I must say young one, you're different then what I expected." Panda said.

Having heard this, Raccoon did the same thing to Panda and opened one eye, "What do you mean?" Raccoon asked.

Panda chuckled lightly, "When I was just training Skunk, he always wanted to go straight into the fighting arts." Panda continued, "But you, you haven't argued about my teachings."

"Hmm, really?" Raccoon received a nod from Panda, "Ha, can't say I'm suprised though. The difference between me and Skunk is that I like to take things slow, I relax myself before learning the ways of fighting."

"Is that right?"

"Yeah, its like my family says, 'you can't build a castle without laying the foundation'."

Panda chuckled lightly, "I couldn't have said it better myself."

Both closed their eyes back and both inhaled and exhaled their breath. "It sure is a nice day today." Panda commented.

"I know, it's so peaceful, not a care in the world." Raccoon agreed. But, unknowing to them, mostly Panda, a spider was coming down and landed on his nose. Panda had an annoyed look on his face and started to wiggle his nose, Panda's face turned from a calm look to an annoyed one. He then started to wiggle his nose to get rid of this irritation. Since it didn't come off he has to swish it away, he opened his eyes to see the black spider on his nose.

His eyes widened, "GA-OOH!" he screamed, Panda lost his balance and rolled down the hill. Raccoon had already gotten up after Panda screamed and watched his master rolling down the hill and he flinched when he heard a loud crash.

"Panda, are you alright?!" Raccoon yelled out.

He listened real hard to hear Panda say something, then he heard him. "Get... Dr. Turtle..." Raccoon was about to go till he heard a different voice.

"And a ice pack!" the voice yelled, Raccoon guessed that Panda ran over someone and ran to get Turtle.

XXXXXXXX

Duck was at her kitchen cooking her famous dumplings for everyone's lunch. She is also making soup for them to. She was humming a tune to herself as she was looking through her cook books. "Now lets see here, 2 cups of sliced onions." She raised her wing without leaving her gaze on the book, she quickly chopped the onions with her wing. She scooped the chopped onions and tossed it inside the pot. "Next, I add in the celery and the carrots." She placed the book down and grabbed the carrots and celery and did the same thing with the onions. She then tossed it into the mix.

She stirred her soup while adding some some salt and pepper, "And finally, I add in two sliced potatoes and let it boil." She went to grab two potatoes, but when grabbed the potato she accidentally grabbed a brown tarantula, "Huh? I don't remember a potato being so hairy." Then the "potato" started to move and popped out 8 legs. "AAH!" Duck screamed and tossed it in the air, the spider landed and scurried away when Duck attempts to squish it wit a skillet.

She chased after it with each smash missing it, she jumped up into the air and slammed the skillet on it, but Tiger came into the scene screaming for some reason and Duck hit Tiger on the head. Tiger fell down on the ground with a bump on his head. Duck landed seeing what she did, "Oh, dear." Then she heard another scream seeing Panda rolling down the hill coming towards Tiger and her. "Oh, my" she said as Panda collided with Duck and Tiger.

XXXXXXXX

Pig, Ox, and Bird were near the river, they were eating a big bowl of blueberries as a snack.

"Mmm, these are the sweetest blueberries I have ever tasted." Bird commented.

"Yeah, they're awesome." Ox said, as they continued to eat Tiger came by walking.

"Hi, Tiger." Pig greeted.

"Hi, guys." Tiger waved at them, "Might I ask what you are eating?"

"Blueberries, you want some?" Ox offered as he pushed the bowl to Tiger.

"Sure." Tiger grabbed several blue berries with his paw and tossed them in his mouth. He chewed and swallowed his food, "These are delicious." He took another handful and stuffed them in his mouth, "Where did you get them?"

"We got it from that bush over there." Bird said as he pointed out the bush of blue berries. Tiger went to the bush and started to pick out of the bush and start eating, but he didn't notice that he grabbed a blue colored spider and tossed it in his mouth.

"Wow. Tiger just ate a cool looking blueberry, it had 8 legs and orange eyes on it." Pig said out loud.

Tiger's eyes widen opened after hearing Pig what he said. He spat out the blueberries to see that Pig was right, he put a spider in his mouth. He started to run away screaming as he reached near a hill, he was suddenly got bonked in the head by Duck with a skillet at hand(or wing in her case). And if that wasn't bad enough for Tiger, Panda came rolling down the hill and crashed on Tiger and Duck. Then they heard Raccoon's voice, "Panda, are you alright?!"

Panda got up from his back, a little dizzy, "Get... Dr. Turtle..." He said before falling down again.

Then Tiger got up and shouted, "And a ice pack!" And fell like Panda.

XXXXXXXX

Ever since this incident happened they announced an immediate meeting of the valley. Most of the valley animals were at the top of the hill all were overlapping with different conversations of their 'recent visitors'. They all stopped to see Tiger, Panda, Duck, and Dr. Turtle coming up. They were surprised that they see Tiger, Duck and Panda covered in bandages and Tiger holding an ice pack over his head.

"Whoa. What happened to you guys?" Rabbit asked.

"It's a long story." Panda, Duck, and Tiger replied simultaneously. Panda got to his seat as well as Tiger, Duck, and Dr. Turtle.

"Now I believe you know why you're all here." Panda said and most responded with nodds. "Well for those of you that don't know, there has been an unusual large amount of spiders in the valley."

"You're telling me, I almost ate one." Tiger said as a bad memory came to his head and shuddered at that moment.

"Do you think Baboon is doing this?" Rabbit asked.

"Well he did try to attack us with an army of ants." Fox replied.

"That I do not know, but I'm having both Snake and Crane to be on lookout to see if the monkeys are planning this invasion." Panda said he was about to continue till Skunk interrupted.

"Master Panda, where's Raccoon?" Skunk asked.

"I'm having Raccoon to search around the valley to capture all the spiders to prevent anymore mishaps." Panda answered.

"Can I help him?"

"Of course, he must be at the training grounds by now." Panda said as Skunk left the meeting to find Raccoon.

XXXXXXXX

"Gotcha." Raccoon said as he caught another spider and put it in the jar. "Okay, this makes my 20th capture." He then placed the trapped spider with the others in a wagon. "I don't know why, but I have a bad feeling that something in my past is coming back to haunt me." Raccoon was about to ponder about more of this till he heard someone.

"Hey, Raccoon." Raccoon turned to who was calling him, it was Skunk.

"Hey, Skunk. I thought you were at the gathering."

"I was, but I volunteered to help you catch the spiders."

"Alright, help me pull the wagon."

Skunk and Raccoon went in front of the wagon and pulled to there next location. The day went on with Skunk and Raccoon finding and capturing the spiders from the rest of the valley. In the meantime, the other animals were still at the meeting. This time the insects of the valley(the Killer Bees, Mantis, and the Fireflies) were talking about the spider issue.

"Yo Panda, you've gotta do something about them spiders man." one of the Killer Bees said.

"Yes. I must insist. Something. Must be done." Mantis said.

"We don't want to be caught by those hideous, hairy beast while moving in the night." Blinky's mother said then turned to Rabbit, "No offense."

"GRR, WHY I OUGHTA!" Rabbit yelled and was about to attack but was held down by Fox and Tiger.

"Please, I understand your concern." Panda said then the bees went near Panda's face as he leaned backwards.

"Oh yeah! Well, how would you feel if you're stuck on a spider's web and your body fluids drained out of your still-breathing body, huh?!" the Killer Bees said.

"W-well, I..." Panda stammered.

"Now hold on there, we're not the enemy here." Turtle said preventing someone from getting hurt again, "We are dealing with the situation, but it takes time."

"Fine." The Bees said as they flew back to their nest. Panda relaxed and took a deep breath. Then he sees Raccoon and Skunk came in with Snake and Crane.

"Alright, what do you have to report?" Panda asked.

"Well, Skunk and I searched the entire valley and caught 50 spiders so far." Raccoon answered.

"Hmm, I see." Panda said then turned to Crane and Snake, "And you two?"

"I have been snooping around the mountains and confirmed that neither Baboon or Dragon aren't planning anything involving this conspiracy." Snake said then Crane stepped up.

"Although, it seems that the monkeys are having the same problem as we are." Crane said.

"So Dragon and Baboon aren't the cause of this, then who?" Panda wondered. Mostly everyone was thinking who else could have done this and why. Then Skunk and Raccoon yawned clearly that they are tired. "Everyone it is getting late, you all should get some sleep, we will be discussing this matter in the morning." Panda ordered and they agreed as they went back to their homes to get some sleep. While everyone went down the hill Raccoon remained.

He looked out at the forest with a sudden feeling knowing where this all started, "I have a bad feeling about this." Raccoon said grimly as he went down to get some sleep.


	2. Captured!

The Art of the Web

Chapter 2: Captured!

Disclaimer: I do not own Skunk Fu or any of its characters. They belong to Cartoon Saloon and CAKE Entertainment. However, the story line and any OC (Original Characters) that appears in this story belong to me.

XXXXXXXX

At the mountain, Baboon was wondering why there are so many spiders here and for some reason, his monkeys were nowhere in sight. He looked around the training camp looking for them.

"What's going on here?" Baboon said as he left a rock to look under it, "Where are my troops?"

Then he found one ninja monkey hiding behind another rock. He grabbed the monkey by the scruff of his neck and held him till he met eye-contact.

"You. Where is everyone?" Baboon demanded.

The ninja monkey made chattering noise. "What do you mean they're hiding? What are they hiding from?"

The monkey chattered more. "Spiders? They're hiding from spiders?" The monkey nodded. A few seconds of silence passed then Baboon roared, "You've gotta be kidding me!" Then he slammed the ninja monkey down the ground, the monkey had stars spinning around his head. "My supposedly invincible army is afraid of itsy-bitsy spiders. Well, where is the scary spiders, huh?!" As the monkey began to come to, he saw one big scary figure in the back of Baboon, who was oblivious to the fact that the figure overshadowed him.

The monkey's eyes widen, who was signaling to Baboon to look behind him. "Because I will…" Baboon stopped to finally see the monkey he was yelling at pointing at something behind him, this when Baboon finally realized the big shadow over him. Afraid what was behind him, he slowly looked back of his shoulder. Baboon's widen and screamed at the top of his lungs. "WAAAAAAHHH!!"

XXXXXXXX

Back at the valley, it was nearly morning and mostly everyone was still sleeping. Panda was sleeping on his log; while Skunk and Raccoon were sleeping on the tree, Skunk on top of the branch and Raccoon at the bottom of the tree. Skunk was the first to wake up and began to stretch, he yawned before he opened his eyes. When he opened them he didn't like what he saw, huge spider webs nearly covered the entire tree. Skunk carefully came down the tree being careful not to get caught in the spider web and tried to wake Panda and Raccoon.

"Raccoon wake up you got to see this." Skunk said as he shook Raccoon.

Raccoon groaned of annoyance and woke up, "What is it?" Raccoon said in an irritated tone, then he finally notice the giant webs. "This is so not my day."

XXXXXXXX

Panda and most of the valley animals were already at the top of the hill having another meeting of the spiders; especially it has become a serious matter. Fox was the first to speak.

"This is really bad Master Panda," Fox said, "it has only been one night and this place is already a home of spiders."

"I agree this has become a serious situation indeed." Panda said.

"Well what are we going to do?" Skunk asked then Rabbit spoke.

"What are we going to do? We're going to fight is what were doing." Rabbit asked.

"What is it with you and fighting?" Raccoon said annoyed that Rabbit rather start a fight then prevent it.

"Hey, we can't always let things go by and let them take over."

"Maybe there is another way of doing this."

Rabbit scoffed, "Oh yeah, like what?"

Raccoon thought of this for a moment before speaking again, "Well… maybe we could…" But before he was able to finish what he said, they heard screaming. They all ran down the hill to see Tiger running towards he was shouting, "The spiders are coming! The spiders are coming!" He continued running as he passed them, but Fox grabbed his tail stopping him and kept him in place. (A/N: Hey, she was able to drag Tiger by the tail in the art of kung-fruit. Don't tell me that she isn't strong.)

"Tiger calm down." Fox said as she let go of his tail, "Now slowly tell us what's happening."

"M-m-more spiders are coming from the south-east side of the forest." Tiger said, his body still shaking.

_"The south-east side? But that's where..." _Raccoon thought then he finally realized who was behind this. He ran to somewhere to check to see hoping he was wrong. Skunk was the first one to notice this and ran after him with a feeling he knows something.

The others didn't realize that Skunk and Raccoon were gone; they were still talking to Tiger. "But these were no ordinary spiders, they were really big."

Rabbit scoffed, "How big can they be?"

Tiger turned around and pointed at that direction, his body still shaking, "Over there!" he said. The others turned to see spiders like Tiger said are coming. Tiger was also right that these weren't like the spiders that appeared in the valley. These spiders were big as Skunk, and each had different colors with strange symbols on the top of their thorax.

"Whoa, they are big." Rabbit said. Then one of the spiders jumped at Rabbit, he kicked the spider back hitting some others. Then the spiders surrounded them on the hill and began to attack. Rabbit, Crane, Fox, Duck and Panda were fighting off the spiders while the others backed away behind the fighters for protection. They were fighting the spiders off, but there were too many of them. So Duck, Fox and Crane pulled out their fans and started to blow them away. But they were able to get back up and continued to come closer till they were all cornered to the tree.

"Why don't you use the Four-Winds attack?" Rabbit asked, "You could blow them all away with that."

"We can't, we need four fan fighters to use it and Skunk isn't here to help us use it." Fox said.

"And besides even if we could use it," Duck said, "you will all get caught in the attack."

"Well what do we do?!" Rabbit yelled.

But unknowingly to them, there were some spiders in the tree that the others were at. The small spiders slowly came down and landed on the valley animals (excluding Mantis and the Killer Bees). Then the small spiders bit them. They felt something that bit them, before they could see what bit them they felt dizzy.

"What… what is happening?" Fox said as she placed her paw on her head.

Rabbit doing the same thing as Fox, "Oh… I feel… kind of funny."

"Wha… what is there… to…laugh …abou…" Before Pig could finish what he was saying he fell on the ground. Then most of them fell on the ground unconscious like Pig. Then the spiders approached the unconscious animals an incased them in their webs leaving the head alone.

"See I told you spiders are evil. Let's get out of here!" The Killer Bees flew off but then they caught by a spider web. Then the spiders incased them in their web turning into a ball. "Hey, let us out!" One of the Killer Bees said but his voice was muffled. Then the spiders left the Killer Bees and Mantis incased in web. Then the spiders dragged the animals heading straight to the forest.

XXXXXXXX

Raccoon was at the place where he and Skunk left the wagon of the trapped spiders… or once trapped. When he arrived the jars containing the spiders were shattered, but the odd thing is that the pieces of the jar were inside the wagon. There was two ways how the jars broke; either that someone on the outside broke it, or the ones in the inside broke it.

Raccoon picked up a piece of the glass finally knowing who did this, although he wished he wasn't right. He turned around to see Skunk running towards him looking out of breath. "Raccoon, why did you…" Skunk didn't finish what he said since Raccoon interrupted him.

"Look I'll explain later, but right now we have to help the others." Raccoon said as he ran back to the others.

"Oh, come on." Skunk whined, "I just came here by running, can I at least take a break." But Raccoon was long gone. Skunk groaned and ran to catch up with Raccoon.

XXXXXXXX

By the time they got there they were already gone, what was left was a dragged trail and some webs left. Then they here noises, they turned to see a huge wad of web next to the tree. "Hey let us out!" The wad of web said. Raccoon reached for the web and ripped it revealing the Killer Bees and Praying Mantis.

"Guys, what happened?" Skunk asked.

"The spiders. Came and kidnapped. The others." Mantis said.

"Where did they take them?"

"We don't know we were trapped in the web ball before you showed up." One of the Killer Bees said.

"We have to hurry and save them." Raccoon said just before he was about to go Skunk grabbed his wrist, "Skunk, what are you doing? If we don't hurry, the others lives will be at stake."

"You know something about this, so spill it."

Raccoon looked at him before sighing, "Alright, I'll tell you." Skunk let go of Raccoon's wrist, "I know who did this. You see before I met you guys, six months ago I met this baddie who calls himself Arach. He was a huge spider who commands a spider army. He almost caught me, but I gave him a slip. Last time I saw him, he was taken away by a rushing river and down a waterfall. I thought that was the last time I saw him, I was wrong."

"But, why did he took the others?" Skunk asked.

"Same reason he try to capture me." Raccoon replied.

"And that would be..."

"Um... how can I say this without freaking you guys out?" Raccoon said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"What is it?!" Killer Bees, Mantis, and Skunk yelled simultaneously.

"Well..." he laughed nervously.

Then the scene back up to the mountains, you can here Skunk, Mantis, and Killer Bees saying, "WHAT!!"

XXXXXXXX

And that is the end of Chapter 2. There will probably be 1 or 2 more chapters till this is finish. Then after that I can start planning my third one, The Art of Reunion, details will be told at the end of the story.


	3. The Plan

The Art of the Web

Chapter 3: The Plan

Disclaimer: I do not own Skunk Fu or any of its characters. They belong to Cartoon Saloon and CAKE Entertainment. However, the story line and any OC (Original Characters) that appears in this story belong to me.

XXXXXXXX

"Oh... where am I?"

Panda was slowly gaining consciousness; he has a massive headache and his vision blurry. All he remembered was that he was fighting off giant spiders, and then he felt something bit him then nothing. His vision was slowly coming back to him to see where he is. When he opened them, he did not like what he saw. He was in a dark looking forest with lots of giant spider webs, he tried to move then he finally realizes that his body was incased in web. Then he looked around to see not only the valley animals, but the monkeys as well, all are unconscious.

"Well, someone is awake." A voice out of nowhere said.

Panda looked around for the person who said that, "Who's there? Show yourself." Panda demanded, and then a giant black spider came down with a thread of web. The spider was big as Tiger; he had a skull shape symbol on its back. The spider landed on the web and approached Panda. The giant spider spoke.

"You are indeed a strong animal; normally the poison from my children's fangs would leave the person paralyzed for at least half-an-hour." The giant spider said.

"Who are you?"

"Oh, forgive my manners, I haven't introduced myself, you may call me Arach," he said with a bow, "and welcome to my domain."

"Why have you brought us here?"

"Why? Because you and your friends are the guests of honor." Arach began to turn around and leave, "Now if you'll excuse me, I must prepare."

"Prepare for what?"

Arach turned around with an evil grin, "Our greatest feast."

XXXXXXXX

Raccoon and Skunk with the insects of the valley were already in the Dark Forest looking for Arach's domain. Raccoon never thought that he would come back in this place, but if they want to save the others, he might as well. Luckily, the Fireflies came with them to light their way.

"Man, why did we have to come?" One of the Killer Bees said.

"Hey, no one forced you guys to come with us." Raccoon said.

"And besides, we have to save the others, especially what Raccoon told us." Skunk said.

"Well, how we're supposed to know what we said to Panda is actually going to happen." The Bees said.

"Now that, my friends is what we call 'irony'." Mantis said who was currently on Skunk's head. They continued their path.

XXXXXXXX

A few minutes passed by until they have made it to Arach's territory. There were tons of giant webs on the trees. They looked up to see many cocoons at the top; they guessed that is where their friends are. They all hid behind a tree that was close to where the other animals were.

"Alright guys, lights out." Skunk told the Fireflies they dim their lights. Skunk looked out of the hiding place to check to see many big spiders there, "By the looks of this place, it won't be easy to free the others." Then, he turned back to the others.

"Yeah, I know." Raccoon said when he peeked his head out, then turned to the others with him, "Alright here's the plan, I go out there and get the spiders attention, while I do that; Skunk, you take Mantis with you and free the others."

"But, what happens if we get spotted by the spiders?" Mantis asked.

"Then we take a page from Rabbit's book, and fight." Raccoon said then he turned to the Killer Bees and the Fireflies, "Look I know you guys don't like the spiders and don't even want to get near them, but if we ever get in trouble, you guys have to come out and help us, alright?" At first, they did not want to, but this might be the only way to save everyone. They nodded and agreed to do it. Then they hear someone speaking giving out a speech. By that, time Skunk, started to climb up the tree with Mantis on his head. Then, Raccoon went to his position.

"My children, I just want to say that you have done a job well done. You have indeed brought me satisfaction." Arach continued, "Without you this wouldn't have been possible."

The ninja monkey that was near Baboon started to chatter. "Why I don't thank you for work? Because you dolts don't do anything right!" Baboon yelled.

"If I wasn't tied up right now, I would kick your butt to the curb!" Rabbit said as he continued to struggle out of the web. The rest of the valley animals were already awake and not happy on what is going to happen to them.

"Why are you doing this?" Fox said. Arach turned to her.

"You know, spiders like myself, isn't always satisfied with what we have. Spiders would just spin their webs and wait for some poor unfortunate soul to come by and get caught in the web. Nevertheless, insects do not satisfy me anymore and I am tired of waiting for something to come by. So I come after bigger meal and instead of waiting for them to come by, I will come to them." Arach then turned to his spider army, "Now without further delay, my children you may have your first meal." Then all the giant spiders came around a different cocoon.

"No, please spare me!" Baboon cried as three big spiders came close to him, "I'm too young and handsome to die!"

However, just before the spiders could sink their teeth on the animals, they heard whistling. Arach looked around for the sound and finally found the source it was Raccoon. Arach's face turned angry at the sight of Raccoon. Arach quickly came down the web and approached Raccoon with his face expression have not change.

Raccoon's composure did not change; in fact, the look that Arach was giving him did not bother him. "Hey spidey. From the look of your face you're not surprised to see me."

"Oh, how could I forget you?" Arach said in a nice tone but then his last words were filled with rage, "The last time we met, YOU were the one that send me floating on the river and down a waterfall!"

"Yeah… sorry about that." Raccoon said it while turning his head the other way, then turned back to Arach.

"I don't know why you came here, but I know it isn't about these people." Arach said about the animals in the web.

"Maybe. Maybe not. You don't know me."

"Unfortunately, I do."

XXXXXXXX

Skunk was almost at the top of the tree, he was impressed that Raccoon's plan is working, but he knew that Raccoon can't keep this for long. When he finally reached the top, he carefully walked on the web. Luckily the other giant spiders left the cocoons and watch their "father" talking to Raccoon.

Skunk went to the closest cocoon, which was Panda. "Skunk." Panda said

"Shh, we're here to save you guys, but you need to be quiet." Skunk said as he began to pull apart the webs. Then Mantis jumped off of Skunk's head and landed on Rabbit's cocoon.

"Don't worry guys. We will. Free you. In no time." Mantis said as he began to pull the web over his body hoping it would snap off, but instead the web retracted back with Mantis's body pressed against the thread of web. "Ok. It's. Gonna take. A little longer." He said as he struggled himself free.

It has been a few minutes, but it felt like hours. Skunk and Mantis kept pulling the web but it wouldn't break and they don't have much time left. Raccoon can't keep the spiders distracted for long.

XXXXXXXX

"_Man, what's taking the others so long, I can't keep this up forever."_ Raccoon thought. He was trying his best to keep the spiders distracted.

"Although, I'm glad that you are here." Arach said.

This snapped Raccoon out of it, "You are?"

"Yes, even though you escaped from my clutches, I consider your fluids to be delicious since you are the first one to escape." Arach said while walking around Raccoon.

"I don't like where this is going." He said while doing the same thing as Arach, preventing him from attacking from behind.

"Well of course, since I am a spider you wouldn't know when we…" Arach stopped walking around which led Raccoon to stop, then Arach jumped at Raccoon shouting, "STRIKE!"

Raccoon dodged out of the way, which led Arach hit the tree behind Raccoon. The tree shook with the giant spider web; it caused Skunk to lose his balance.

"Whoa!" Skunk yelled when he almost fell. He was lucky that he grabbed the web on time, but not for long the spiders have heard him scream.

Arach shook off his dizziness after hitting the tree and looked up to see Skunk hanging for his life. He then turned to Raccoon and laughed evilly, "You think you're clever huh, ring tail?"

"Yeah, like I never heard that one before." Raccoon said sarcastically.

"Well you've just made a mistake of your life." Arach said and yelled, "Get them, my children!" Then the spiders started to surround Raccoon and Skunk.

To be continued…

XXXXXXXX

Well here is another chapter. I was hoping to make it longer and end it here, but I decided to make another chapter, for one to make it like a cliff hanger, and second I was too lazy to type anymore. But stay in touch because more Skunk Fu will come around.


	4. The Dancing Spider

The Art of the Web

Chapter 4: The Dancing Spider

Disclaimer: I do not own Skunk Fu or any of its characters. They belong to Cartoon Saloon and CAKE Entertainment. However, the story line and any OC (Original Characters) that appears in this story belong to me.

XXXXXXXX

"Get them, my children!" Arach yelled out as the spiders surrounded Raccoon and Skunk.

Skunk was swinging back and forth over and over till he was finally backed on top of the web. A few spiders charged at Skunk and tried to bite him, but he jumped and performed a flying kick on the first spider and did a sweep kick on the other two spiders. But he forgot that there was little ground to stand on and fell but he caught the web just in time.

"_Mental Note: never do ground purpose moves while standing on spider webs." _Skunk thought as he got back up on the spider web. And fight off more spiders.

Raccoon was at the bottom looking all over him surrounded by spiders. One charged at him but jumped the attack, and then one spider behind his back charged. Raccoon then elbowed the spider's head when he saw it came. But two more rushed forward at his front. Raccoon punched the first approaching spider then hopped over it and kicked the second one back.

"Come on, is that the best you got, web-heads?" Raccoon mocked then he felt something sticky on his hands. He looked and saw two spiders sprayed their webs on Raccoon's arm and began to pull them. Raccoon grunted as he feels his arms being pulled apart. Thinking quickly he started to spin around, with the two spiders that sprayed their webs at him hitched in the ride. Raccoon spun around and hit all the spiders with the other two spiders. The web of the spiders that had Raccoon finally snapped off and send the two spiders flying.

Raccoon stopped spinning after the web was broken and began to remove what was left in his hands. Raccoon then looked up to see Skunk in trouble; he was surrounded by spiders the most. Raccoon looked around to find something that might help Skunk. He then found a broken tree branch and picked it up, he remove some twigs to make a poor imitation of a Bo staff. He was about to throw it at Skunk till he felt something sticky again, but this time it was on his back.

He felt a tug then he was pulled and swung into a tree. He dropped the weapon after the impact, and looked up to see that Arach was the one who did it.

"I've wanted to do that for so long."

"Too bad you're not the type of a person that has patience." Raccoon scoffed, "And you call yourself a spider."

Arach growled at Raccoon for mocking him and charged forward. Raccoon slowly got up and looked at Arach and the Bo staff on the ground. Raccoon grinned and said, "Hey Arach heads up!" He kicked up the Bo staff, high in the air, distracting Arach. Then Raccoon gave a strong round house kick on Arach's face. Raccoon jumped up and caught the Bo staff; he then strikes the Bo staff 3 times on Arach. He then spun the staff around and pushed it against Arach, it send him flying towards a tree like he was hit by a car.

"Hey, I finally got the Push of the Rushing Water move down." Raccoon commented then remembered about Skunk's situation. "Hey Skunk! Catch!" He called Skunk and tossed the makeshift staff at him.

Skunk caught it just in time and swept it on the ground hitting the spiders' legs, some fell off the web. He jumped and landed on Baboon's cocoon, but he didn't realize that he was on his face.

Baboon was telling Skunk something, but his voice was muffled. "What did you say?" Skunk asked as he took his foot off Baboon's face.

"I said, "Get off my face"," Baboon yelled, "And would it kill you to wash your feet!"

"Sorry." Skunk said then he uppercutted one spider and was about to jumped on a different cocoon. But he didn't realize the spider behind him.

"Skunk, behind you!" Panda yelled. Skunk look behind and the spider was close to bite him. But then Raccoon came in just in time and kicked it off the web, saving Skunk's life.

"Phew. Thanks for the save." Skunk said.

"Hey, we're friends; you would've same for me." Raccoon said then more spiders started to surround them, "But we're not through yet." Then they got into their fighting position and the spiders charged at them.

XXXXXXXX

While Skunk and Raccoon were fighting off all the spiders, Mantis was trying to free the others. However, he is still trying to free Rabbit. And Raccoon and Skunk we're surrounded and out numbered, really tired.

Rabbit groaned, "Come on Mantis. Hurry up; we need to help Skunk and Raccoon."

"I'm working as fast as I can." Mantis said while trying to pull the web apart, "You know. This isn't easy without hands." But he didn't know that Arach was behind him.

"Need some help?" Arach said

"Why yes, that would be ni- AAAAAHHHH!!" Mantis said after he turned around to see Arach behind.

"Although I hate the taste of insects, one more couldn't hurt." Arach then opened his mouth to take a bite out of Mantis. But he stopped when he heard "Here comes the Calvary" music. "What the? Where is that music coming from?"

His answer came when the Killer Bees and the Fireflies came out flying towards Arach. A couple of fireflies came close to Arach's face and flashed at his eyes, temporarily blinding him. "AAH! MY EYES!" Arach yelled. Then the Killer Bees turned into a Bo staff and hit Arach knocking him off the web and fell down to the ground leaving him unconscious.

"Ha, take that chump!" All of the Killer Bees said. Then the bees turned into a sword and started to cut through the cocoons, first freeing Rabbit and Fox.

"Ha Ha, this is going to be real fun." Rabbit said as he began to crack his knuckles. Then Rabbit and Fox went to help Skunk and Raccoon. Rabbit jumped and started to spin around hitting the spiders. Fox kicked one spider and turned around and did a back-flip kick on the spider behind her.

When the Bees finally freed the valley animals, they all fought the spiders. Despite the valley animals being strong, they were greatly out numbered and once again cornered. Then Panda had an idea.

"Fox, Crane, Duck and Skunk, use the Four-Winds Attack!" Panda said.

"What?!" Fox, Crane, Duck and Skunk yelled simultaneously.

"Just do it!" Panda yelled back. They don't know what Panda's idea was, but they just nodded and went to their position. Duck gave Skunk two fans for him to use and the fan fighters gathered around and started to spin. "Now everyone, grab on the web and hang on!" And they did so.

The fan fighters spinning suddenly became a lot faster, then a powerful gust of wind formed and surrounded them. The spiders were trying to hold on, but they were sucked into the vortex, the wind suddenly expanded sending all the spiders into different directions. The wind died out and Fox, Duck, Crane, and Skunk stopped spinning. Then everyone cheered at their victory.

XXXXXXXX

Everyone was now out of the web, except the monkeys, the Killer Bees left them there since they were the enemy. Nearly all the spiders were gone from the Four-Winds Attack, all except their boss Arach, who was still unconscious. And Raccoon was apologizing to the others from getting involved in this mess.

"Look guys, I'm really sorry for all of this." Raccoon continued, "I should've known from the beginning when this started to happen."

"What happened wasn't your fault." Fox said.

"Yeah she's right." Skunk said, "You couldn't have known that Arach came back and was behind this whole thing." Then Panda came close and placed his paw on Raccoon's shoulder.

"Raccoon, you can't keep blaming yourself on what you did in the past." Panda said, "But what matters, are the things you do in the present, helps for the better future."

"Whoa. That's heavy stuff." Rabbit commented.

"Thank you, Master Panda." Raccoon said with a smile.

"Can we leave already?" Tiger asked, "This place is scary, even without the spiders."

"Alright, let's go." Panda said, but just before they could leave, they heard Baboon.

"Hey! Don't just leave us here like this!" Baboon yelled from the web, where he and his monkeys are still tied up.

"Should we?" Rabbit asked.

"We're not that heartless, Rabbit." Fox said.

The Killer Bees looked at Panda, he nodded to the Killer Bees and they flew up to the webs. The Bees separated and both turned to swords and cut the supports of the web. The web fell and with Baboon and the monkeys falling like rocks and landed on the ground. Their restraints were broken off and most were knocked out.

"Couldn't you've been a little gentler?" Baboon grunted as he tried to get up from the ground.

Skunk turned his attention to Arach, who was currently unconscious, "But, what do we do with him?" Skunk asked when he pointed at Arach.

Raccoon smiled, "I know one way."

XXXXXXXX

"Oh, where am I?" Arach groaned as he slowly woke up, he looked at his area to see it is different the whole place had a lot of sunlight and had a wide open space and he was near a river.

"You're now at the Valley, spidey." Raccoon said. Arach looked up to see Raccoon sitting on him. Arach tried to move, but he right now he was tied up; ironically it was his own webs that kept him in place. "Ironic, isn't it?" Raccoon said as he jumped off of Arach, "A spider getting caught in its own web."

"What's going on?" Arach demanded.

"Well, let's just say that you're going on a little trip down the water." Raccoon said. Arach suddenly got the idea and started to struggle out of the web, but stopped when he heard Raccoon again, "But don't worry. You'll be going in style." Raccoon gestured to the raft next to him.

"This isn't over!" Arach yelled, "I will have my revenge!"

"Oh, blah blah your needs." Raccoon said as he pushed Arach onto the raft and send it on its way. "Oh yeah, and if you find any of your spider friends along the way, tell them I said hi and bon voyage."

Arach screamed as the current on the river suddenly went faster and took him away till he was out of sight. Raccoon laughed, "Man that was fun." Then Panda, came in.

"Feel any better?" Panda asked.

"Yeah, did you see the look on his face, it was priceless." Raccoon laughed.

"Well I'm glad you feel that way because…" Panda then pulled out a broom, "you will now help everyone can clean up the spider webs around the valley."

"Yes master." Raccoon said with a salute as he grabbed the broom from Panda and started to clean.

"Hmm, I was right. Raccoon is different then I expected." Panda said then smiled, "And I like it."

XXXXXXXX

And here is the end of my second fic. And here is the summary of my third fic The Art of the Reunion: _Two familiar faces for the valley had come back after a 10 year journey. Everyone is glad their back, but Tiger has been avoiding them lately. Skunk wants to know what is going on so he went to investigate. _Basically this fic would contain some flashbacks about Tiger's past and what really happened (well my version of it anyway). This fic would probably come out one or 2 weeks of time. But stay in touch.


End file.
